<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【战山为王】威胁者 by superjunioraiy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437631">【战山为王】威胁者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/superjunioraiy/pseuds/superjunioraiy'>superjunioraiy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>zsww, 战山为王</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/superjunioraiy/pseuds/superjunioraiy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不做人</p><p>强迫</p><p>录制性爱视频</p><p>外出携带道具</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>zsww - Relationship, 战山为王 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【战山为王】威胁者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“唔，不要了，放开，嗯啊”</p><p>房间传来淫靡的声音，床上缠绕着的两具躯体正在上演着情侣的情爱之事，只是床边的摄像头显得十分突兀</p><p>“肖战，停一停，会，会死的，啊”</p><p>王一博莲花坐在肖战的胯上，小穴努力吸住肉棒，双手撑在床上，缓缓地抬动臀部，就在落下那一瞬间，身下的男人猛的向上挺动胯部，一上一下这么配合，性器进到了一个不可思议的深度，王一博被这么一顶，软了身子</p><p>“不行，肖战，别这样顶，要坏了，唔”</p><p>肖战闻言，握住身上人的腰，盈盈一握的细腰被人掌控在手里，王一博已经没有更多力气去反抗，只能任人宰割，喉头发出细微的呻吟</p><p>肖战握着他的腰，缓缓抬起，又重重往下一按，如此反复几十次，王一博被肏得失声，没了力气瘫在他的怀里承受着一次又一次撞击</p><p>“爽不爽宝贝”</p><p>“唔，嗯，好，好爽”</p><p>王一博意识涣散，喃喃的回答着，肖战满意地拍了拍他软嫩的臀瓣，低吼一声，有一次射在王一博体内，却也不急着撤出，抬起身抱着王一博摸索到床边，从床头的柜子拿出一个盒子，从里面取出了一颗两指粗的按摩棒，然后性器缓缓退出身体，大股的精液争先恐后的从小学溢出，但却被肖战用按摩棒堵着，然后往被插的松软的后穴送去，直直顶到了王一博的敏感点才停下，看着被堵住的后穴流不出什么东西才撤出手指</p><p>“乖宝贝要好好含住哦”</p><p>只听见王一博轻轻的嗯的一声肖战才满意的带着人去清理</p><p>肖战坐在床上，打开电脑插入SD卡，打开名为“维纳斯”的文件夹，看着数量增加到100的文件，脸上浮上了淡淡的微笑</p><p>“嘶，第一百呢，都这么久了吗”</p><p>电脑屏幕上满是他和王一博每一次做爱的视频和照片</p><p>视频和照片是威胁品，而他，肖战，则是威胁者。他把这些定义为艺术品，只要有时间就拿出来好好欣赏回味一番，看着王一博在自己身下辗转承欢的模样，就像天上的仙子被自己拉下泥潭弄脏玩坏，施虐感在内心在滋生助长</p><p>自上次打开潘多拉魔盒后，肖战只要有时间，就把这些自诩为艺术品的东西发给王一博，哪怕被他拉黑多少次，肖战总能靠各种方式找到他，威胁他和自己上床，要不然这些东西将会是王一博他的陪葬品</p><p>屈于威胁，王一博妥协了，一次一次被肖战威胁，一次次和他上床，做爱，两个人只要见面，肖战变狠狠地把王一博欺负个遍才放人走，还会用摄像机记录下每一次做爱的过程</p><p>王一博就像一只金丝雀，被困在肖战这座牢笼里，飞不出去</p><p>有时候，肖战还会压着王一博坐在自己怀里欣赏这些视频，逼着他和自己一起回味每一次做爱，一一介绍每个视频的地点，时间，事件，逼着他回想起每一次被肖战压在身下喘息的样子，甚至还会逼着他看两人交合时被肏翻出体外的穴肉，告诉他你的小穴多么的喜欢我的肉棒，吃的死死的不愿放开呢</p><p>王一博固然是排斥的，可是肖战每每拿出这些视频，王一博总是会乖乖听话找上他，然后上床，被他肏到后穴发软发麻</p><p>“你喜欢我吗”</p><p>肖战问过他，王一博先是摇摇头，然后肖战有问他</p><p>“那你为什么总会乖乖找我上床呢”</p><p>王一博曾想回答他是你威胁我，要我怎么办。可是肖战总会告诉自己，视频也有我哦，我还不想失业呢</p><p>是啊，为什么，王一博不知道</p><p>第二天</p><p>因为早上有通告，王一博早早起了床，起床带动了下体，昨夜情事的余留时刻告诉他他又和肖战做爱了，双腿不自然的挪动身体，不料体内的东西却因为动作被拉扯触碰到了昨夜被肖战肏得发肿的地方，引得王一博一声闷哼，跌坐在床上，这一下按摩棒又被顶了一顶，失了力气</p><p>“肖战......唔”</p><p>按摩棒死死的顶在敏感点上，他动也不是，不懂也不是，时间就快要到了，再拖就要迟到，又要被背上耍大牌的名号</p><p>肖战问声寻来，拿着做好的早餐递到王一博面前，脸上挂着温柔的微笑，像是一只食髓知足的狼</p><p>“起床啦?来，吃早餐才有力气工作”</p><p>说着，拿着汤匙舀了一勺递给王一博，示意他吃下去</p><p>“拿出来”</p><p>王一博冷着脸说到，肖战没理他，拿着汤匙的手喂到人的嘴边</p><p>“拿出来!”</p><p>王一博推开嘴边的汤匙，手的主人没拿稳，泼在床上</p><p>“真是不听话的小猫呢，要惩罚”</p><p>肖战眯起眼，拿起放在桌面上的遥控器，打开了一档，看着王一博全身一僵，然后耳尖发红，抓着床单的手微微颤抖，嘴间泄出呻吟声</p><p>“唔，肖战!你，停下，唔，拿出去”</p><p>按摩棒只是调了一档，王一博却又这么大的反应，要是再大两档该怎么办呢，肖战有些烦恼</p><p>按摩棒在体内微微震动，似有似无的磨着敏感点，王一博咬着唇，忍受着一阵一阵的快感，却又不想叫出声，淫态百出是王一博最不想在肖战面前表现出来的，哪怕已经被肖战看了无数次了</p><p>“今天，你就带着它，没有我的允许，不给弄出来哦”</p><p>肖战一边说着，一边替王一博发泄了一次，弄干净后帮他穿好衣服，因为昨夜知道王一博今天有通告，并没有在其他人能看到的地方流下痕迹，给王一博就套了个白衬衫，搭了一条工装裤(参考乐华十周年那个造型，我太喜欢啦)，扶着他的手站起来，送到门边</p><p>“好好工作哦宝贝，记住别拿出来，后果是什么你知道的”</p><p>王一博不会拿出来，也不敢拿出来，上次就因为他反抗了肖战，不愿在落地窗前做爱，被肖战用细绳绑住性器不能发泄，到后面只能零零散散射出清白的液体和精液的浊液</p><p>王一博走得极其不自然，肖战没给他穿内裤，没了内裤，按摩棒在湿软的后穴待的很不安分，每走一步都快要滑出来似的，他只能夹着臀，慢悠悠的走，经纪人在前面一直催着快点，王一博只能缩着后穴，夹紧按摩棒快步走去</p><p>每一步对王一博来说都是煎熬，每走一步按摩棒的头都碰过被肏肿的敏感点上，王一博只能握紧拳，咬着牙挺过去，好不容易上了车却被坐不坐犯了难，因为上保姆车的姿势，按摩棒已经滑落出一小半，若是坐下去，不知道自己能不能忍住不叫出声，不坐又太奇怪了</p><p>于是乎，王一博只能摸着前面的靠背，一点点坐下去，让按摩棒缓缓没入身体。谁知，好巧不巧，经纪人按了一把他的肩膀，示意他快点坐好，这一举动让王一博直直做了下去，按摩被座椅一顶顶向了深处</p><p>“啊——”</p><p>王一博叫出了声，或许是被肖战调教的充分，就连声音都带了写媚意，意识到自己的失态，忙捂住嘴，不让自己再发出声，经纪人奇怪的瞥了一眼他，王一博尴尬的笑笑，解释到只是磕到手了，脸上挤出一个不太好看的微笑</p><p>一路上王一博做得并不安稳，车子开得极快，遇到好几处减速带，一摇一摇的，王一博捂着嘴，抓着背椅的手指节都犯了白，还不容易熬到了停车，却感到后穴处一股暖流淌过，黏黏湿湿的，王一博在心中暗骂一句肖战，遮遮掩掩下了车</p><p>这是一次给品牌方站台的活动，人多嘈杂，互动也多，王一博不知道如何熬下来的，活动进行到一半，王一博已经快虚脱了，虚虚的扶着身旁的台子，粉丝都在小声说耶啵是不是不舒服啊，感觉没力气，都要靠在台上了</p><p>王一博深吸一口气，站稳了身体，恢复营业状态，耳边听着主持人说话，心里却在想着怎么把身体的淫水止住，穿得深色裤子，湿了马上会被发现，主持人说什么应什么，只想快点结束这场浩劫</p><p>晃眼看向观众台，王一博一眼便能看到那个带着口罩的高大男人，那双好看的瑞凤眼一直在盯着自己还带着笑意，一看就知道是肖战，但是身边的人却跟没看见似的，全程在看王一博，只有几位眼尖的的粉丝窃窃私语</p><p>“那个人好像肖战啊”</p><p>“怎么可能，人家大明星怎么可能在这，再说了就算是肖战为什么不直接去找王一博?就是一个眼睛像肖战的男粉罢了”</p><p>“也是哦，但是真的好像”</p><p>肖战像王一博挥挥手，手中握着的东西王一博很是眼熟，不是遥控器是什么，王一博慌了，他要干什么?</p><p>肖战举起手，打开了遥控器的开关，直接调到最大档，看到台上的人踉跄地动了动腿满意地退出了人群</p><p>王一博这边就不好受了，因为坐车的缘故，按摩棒本来进入得就深，又刚好碰到敏感点，现在又在大幅度震动，每一次震动都磨过红肿的前列腺点上，比之前还要强烈，肠肉被按摩棒折磨的又酸又麻，王一博垂下头咬着牙，承受着每一次要命的快感</p><p>“你觉不觉得今天的耶啵好诱人啊，就是那种，在床上被人肏爽了的那种......”</p><p>“你说些什么呢，意淫有意思吗”</p><p>“现在的耶啵好诱好欲，快拍快拍”</p><p>随着起此彼伏的快门声，活动也结束了，王一博逃离般的走下后台，正要坐下调整自己的时候却被一只手捂住眼，抓住手跑出去了</p><p>再睁眼是，王一博已经身处在厕所的隔间，面前站着肖战，似笑非笑地看着自己</p><p>“肖战，你个，混蛋”</p><p>王一博脱力的坐在马桶上，愤恨地看着肖战，有气无力的说着</p><p>“宝贝啊，你可真骚，这么多人面前都能射”</p><p>肖战一边说一遍脱下王一博的裤子，前后流出的淫水黏黏糊糊的粘在裤子和他的臀部，不只是肖战昨夜残留的精液还是王一博自己的精液或许又是后穴分泌的淫液，王一博的下体早已淫靡不堪，甚至裤子离开时还撤出几根细细的银丝</p><p>肖战伸手扒出还在震动的按摩棒，扒出的瞬间还发出啵的一声，穴肉还十分不舍的卷着按摩棒，离开那一刻，外翻的穴肉还不能缩进穴中，肖战就把自己涨的不行的的性器堵在穴口，因为昨夜射进去的精液和王一博自己分泌的肠液，肖战很顺利的就进去了，直达最深处，层层穴肉吸附着性器</p><p>“唔——”</p><p>“小声点，想让别人都知道大明星王一博被我按在厕所肏吗”</p><p>王一博听话的捂着嘴不让自己出声。穴肉吮吸着性器，两具像是契合完美的容器，那被肖战肏了许久的后穴像是习惯了肖战的插入，记忆了性器的模样，每一条青筋都刻在肠壁似的，肖战爱死了王一博，爱死了这具躯体，是他的维纳斯</p><p>王一博像是要被肖战钉死在马桶盖上，背部抵着强，被肖战按在马桶上肏着，噗呲噗呲的淫水声混合着肉体撞击的啪啪在狭窄的空间显得十分淫靡</p><p>“宝贝夹得我好爽”</p><p>肖战舔了舔王一博敏感的耳垂，继续身下的撞击，淫水被溅得到处都是，有些甚至被打成白沫溅在四周，好不淫靡</p><p>被锁在厕所门外的人一头雾水，只能找其他厕所，谁也不知道这件厕所里面正在发生什么激烈的情事</p><p>不知过了多久，肖战终于从这场激烈的情事中退场，替王一博清理了一番，换上干净的衣服，扶着被肏得有些失神的王一博走出厕所，找到了正在寻找王一博的经纪人，把人交给了他，并解释到逛街碰到的，看人不舒服带人去休息了</p><p>经纪人看着换了一身衣服和红着脸失神的王一博，怎么感觉，自家艺人像是被干了什么不太好的事情，带着怀疑的目光看着肖战，却又被那人温柔好看的目光打消了疑虑，不可能得，不可能的，想着和肖战说了再见，带着王一博走了</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>